<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh wait by Ataraxia_dont_come, WTF_Capcom_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393648">Oh wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come'>Ataraxia_dont_come</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Capcom_2020/pseuds/WTF_Capcom_2020'>WTF_Capcom_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Other, Post-Canon, Routine, ООС</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Capcom_2020/pseuds/WTF_Capcom_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Неро и его гетеросексуальные представления о мире.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они останавливаются на окраине разрушенного города, и это первый привал, во время которого им не нужно никуда спешить.<br/>
Неро возвращается в фургон за сигаретами Нико, потому что не в силах терпеть её нытье.<br/>
И, возможно, он достаточно сильно шумел, чтобы не заметить работающий душ. Только красный плащ, висящий на спинке сиденья Нико, заставляет его притормозить.<br/>
Он застывает посреди фургона с бешено стучащим сердцем.<br/>
Плащ Данте.<br/>
Шум воды.<br/>
«Вернулся!»<br/>
Неро фыркает, улыбаясь, и взъерошивает волосы. Облегчение, которое он испытывает, ни с чем не сравнимо. Прошла всего неделя, но неделя в Аду наверняка ни на что не похожа.<br/>
Среди шума воды слышен тихий шепот. И, о нет, кажется, он слышит чей-то стон.<br/>
Конечно, этого можно было ожидать.<br/>
Неро хочет сказать «только не развалите фургон» или «я всё расскажу Нико», но сдерживается.<br/>
Хватает со стола сигареты и уходит, стараясь не слишком громко закрыть скрипящую дверь. Серьёзно, нужно с ней что-нибудь сделать.<br/>
Нико, рисующая в блокноте и захваченная вдохновением, не замечает ничего вокруг. Даже его пылающих скул.<br/>
Наверное, второй демон — он не знает, как ещё о нём думать, — тоже где-то рядом. Возможно, просто ждёт, чтобы не оставаться с Неро наедине.<br/>
Он прикуривает Нико сигарету и садится рядом, глядя на костёр. Триш должна вскоре вернуться с едой. Она точно будет рада узнать, что Данте здесь.<br/>
Возможно, она уже знает. Ведь Леди…<br/>
Об этом можно было догадаться. Не то чтобы он представлял их вместе, но это вполне логично. У этих двоих, насколько он понимает, долгая история.<br/>
Определенно, он хочет увидеть лицо Нико, когда они выйдут из её фургона.<br/>
Он подкидывает дрова в огонь и оглядывается на смех. Триш несёт бумажный пакет, а Леди держит её под руку, что-то рассказывая.<br/>
Но ведь Леди должна сейчас быть в фургоне, ведь он же слышал.<br/>
Погодите-ка…<br/>
Он должен это переварить.<br/>
Но, в конце концов, они ведь вернулись из Ада. Это самое главное. А с остальным он как-нибудь разберётся.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>